unused idea's
by 6747
Summary: idea's i've had that didn't get turned into a story
1. Stargate- Tok'ra in a new universe

**Here is an idea that I decide to put up for adoption lol I've never really finished many of my projects if there are any of my story's you'd like to adopted just pm me to ask even active story's. I had a lot of idea I never put down and I'll only put down any that I think have promise enough that I would have made a story with them some are more flexible than others. Also I'll likely include one shots here as well however I will put that in the title if it's the case...**

Janus look around the higher plain that he was in and sighed. It was going to be lonely in this new universe and worst he still didn't understand how he got here he had just finished helping Ganos and Oma destroy Adria and Anubis after they attempted to team up to break out of their eternal battles so they could get back to trying to take over the universe. Of course he would figure it out maybe in a hundred or so years. But he could get back to his own universe before that. After all there had been a number of technology's that let people travel from one universe to another and he knew the quantum signicher of his universe.

Still being able to interact with the lower plains without punishment from the others would be nice especially to help the humans of this reality against what he sensed was coming for them. And wasn't that a surprise that human's evolved without his own peoples interference to create them.

Thinking back to Elizabeth Weir the human who sacrificed everything so that the Atlantis expedition could survive as well as all the good that the humans in his own universe had done strength the desire.

With that decided he thought about what he could do to help... he knew that he would not appear to any on the lower plain as he had already decide to go back home after he helped. And giving them all Alteran or Asgard knowledge is both stupid and likely not needed. They not proven themselves worthy of it but at the same time they needed an edge and he wasn't going to stick around to see the results. Not like he could come back either the time spent helping and getting back could be explained away as trying to get back but he would be watch carefully for a while after he does.

That's not even getting into the fact that the main elements needed for most of their technology don't exist naturally in any kind of abundance. His people created it when they terraformed Avalon and then seed it far and wide from when they expected to expand. It never happen before the plague struck his people but that wasn't plan for. How could they have known the Ori would have found out and then sent a plague to kill them.

That when it hit him the Goa'uld and Tok'ra had fascinated him. Thou their technology had just been badly copied rip off's of his own peoples technology it had massive room for improvement and would be a good base to work of. Even just getting the technology more power would improve it. The Tok'ra where much better than their Goa'uld cousins but they lacked the manpower or resource to have amounted to anything. This would give their fascinating species another chance and likely help the humans here if he could set things up right.

First he choose the technology level and decide just to throw in everything they had ever and all the improvement to their technology that the Goa'uld had come up with. Even if it had been lost he added in basic fusion based creation of naquadah and trinium. He didn't include neutronium as it's to unstable to create with fusion and none of the technology's made by the Goa'uld needed it anyway. He did include the way to convert naquadah to naquadria. A Goa'uld had figure it out even if he hadn't live long enough to tell anyone. However no technology had been developed that used naquadria or even anyway to use it without it destabilizing. But it would be something for them to research on their own.

Now for the designs he would let them have a newly design ships based of ships the Goa'uld had used at their height just as earth was dragging them to their downfall.

First for a fighter his people didn't use them but he could see their usefulness so based of the death glider just removing the wings adding a dual plasma repeater(two up sized plasma repeater join together) in the nose based on the Kull warrior's plasma repeater. Two normal glider cannons on the sides facing forward for heavy cannons as well as upping the gravity engines strength to allow it to hover in place adding in a shield, cloak and a hyperdrive making it the strongest fighter he could think of based of Goa'uld level technology.

Next he started work on the Alkesh one of the few Goa'uld design that are useful straight of the bat as the Terran's say espically with it's shields and cloak. Moving the bridge down and a few feet back so as it was covered by the front armor. Then flattening the pyramid shape at the top so it matched the bottom and adding the turret from the bottom to the top as well as adding three dual plasma repeaters to the right and left sides of the ship and six each to the top and bottom for a total of eighteen dual plasma repeaters to add anti-fighter corvette duties to it's already inbuilt medium bomber, scout and troop transport ability's. The ring platform inside also allowing it to act as a reinforcement point if landed.

The Hatak itself was a different beast all together the basic shape was good and it had it's strong points. The biggest of which was that no matter what side you attacked it from it would be able to bring the same number of weapons to bare against you. Which is not something normally seen in a ship design. Normally they would have a strongest side to bring to bare against a target. Whether that is the front of the craft, one of it broadsides, above and/or below it didn't matter. However this advantage is wasted because of the rest of the design.

The first thing he did was remove the pyramid from the middle of the craft and fill in the support structure so as the Hatak was more of a circle then increased the length and width from 700 meters to 1000 meters with a height of 320 meters. Then he resized the corridors. Really they were a massive waste of space at their current size. With a main reactor core with two backup reactor that can be all active at the same time to boost power output to shield's, cloak, com's, sensors weapons and engines(both hyperdrive and sublight) two shield generators one on the top of the ship and one at the bottom and 24 ring platforms spread thought the ship. With four hanger bay's with one each to the north, south, east and west each hanger bay has retractable blast door which open to allow ships to enter and exit along with force fields to hold in an atmosphere each hanger bay is separated into four different levels and each level has two constructor each able to make a Alkesh or six death gliders at a time as well as any parts smaller than a Alkesh. Each level also can holds two to four Alkesh's(32 to 64 total) each as well as 24 to 36 death gliders(384 to 576 total) depending what is held in each level.

The Hatak itself is now arm with 180 anti capital staff cannon and 720 dual plasma repeaters for anti fighter as well as to intercept incoming energy pulse weapons fire(a beam would overpower the magnetic dispersion) or projectiles weapons. All spread evenly so as to maintain the ability to equally attack any target(however also meaning only being able to bring a maximum of 50% of it's weapons to bare on a single target). Of course they could also set the magnetic field strength so as to have the cannon act like flak cannons to create a wall of plasma that the repeaters can help reinforce or have the pulses have a homing effect(within a certain small range). Don't know why they would do so but they can if they want to with the program he included to be able to do so. The main bridge being right in the center of the craft. And a medical bay with 10 fixed sarcophagus and 20 stasis jar's for symbiotes. And a hydroponics bay.

Of course one of the hanger bay's(the south one) was totally taking up with two levels holding breaking down ship construction platforms that act as Goa'uld shipyard each able to build a Hatak at a time spending around 6 months to make one(eight total four to each level) the next level was holding AG-4(looks like the AG-3) satellites each the size of an Alkesh acting as a sensors and com's platforms. Had 6 dual plasma repeaters for anti-fighter as well as death glider sublight engines to be able to move into position along with shields and cloak that with enough around a planet could be used to shield or cloak a planet. Along with it's super heavy particle beam(which isn't used on ship based weaponry as it puts of a massive amount of radioactive subatomic particles which are very deadly to biological life forms even if it only affects the target and it's self)

For personal weapons and armor he take Kull armor and fashion it based on the armor he'd seen in star wars worn by Mandalorians. But without the jetpacks. In the helmet he Embedded sensors, com's, Breathing filtration system and a HUD. In the boots only a magnetic lock was included. However the gauntlets included a plasma repeater that could act as a plasma blade, a personal cloak and shield(Apophis version able to stop slow moving object as well) and a healing device. For weapons a pistol made with a plasma repeater and a under barrel zat(looks like the WESTAR-35 from star wars clone wars) and a rifle with a holographic sight that uses a plasma repeater for the top barrel and has a underbarrel staff weapon( looks like an a bigger two handed WESTAR-35 with a modern holographic sight on top)

With the design done Janus made evidence of the Tok'ra and Goa'uld to exist in a barren galaxy(ironically he notes that it's the Pegasus Galaxy as the terrans would come to call the last galaxy his people inhabited) close to the Milky Way as the terran's called Avalon. Which he made look like they wiped each other out barring the 17 "Tok'ra" that he put in the stasis jar's in the new medical bay. Three of which he made Queens. He gave them a story of civil war erupting over their psychological differences. And a plague hitting their host species. The Tok'ra sending this Hatak class mothership out to this Galaxy as a last hope for the survival of their species. Before he set up the Hatak to meet up with the humans in 10 years time and with all of that done Janus departed back home. Hoping he did the right thing.

 **it's a good premise that I hope someone picks up. For the universes I would suggest the following in no real order the first would be Babylon 5 with the ship being found shortly before or after the start of the Earth-Minbari war, next would be halo about two-three years before the fall of reach, next Battlestar Galactica(2003 remake) shortly before the start of the second Cylon war to just about after discovering the Pegasus any time between those two would work. And the last one that I can think of would be Mass Effect before the discovery of the Prothean ruins. It could work with others but I can't think of any outside of who I talked about. At least that are spacefaring enough to find the ship but not powerful enough to need tech level of the Goa'uld. Star trek fits in some regards that but really doesn't fit the theme I started with the reason Janus is helping is to give the Tok'ra a get chance at life as well as empowering humans to be able to defend themselves against a threat of extinction**


	2. Harry Potter-the power of the soul

**This is another idea I don't think I've get around to. Also if any of the story's are adopted will be in the another's notes at the end of each chapter along with the story name that is adopted(this will hold the information about who adopted it and what it is called) this story is a RWBY(minor) and Harry Potter crossover also the events of Harry Potter starting with the first blood war(Voldemort's first raise where pushed back with Harry born in 2006 instead of 1980 )**

Ten year old Harry Potter shivered in this cold cupboard the draft pentrating his thin blanket that had been with him for as long as he could remember. Not that it was helping him much here caked in both dry and fresh blood. Rendering what little protection it normally gave moat.

He thought back to the night before the Dursley's had left Harry in the house alone as they hadn't been able to push him on to anyone else with Mrs Figg sick and all the rumors that they had spread about him to the rest of their neighbors. They had also not locked him up in his cupboard having left him to do chores in the house. After he finished he had been bored and having been warned not to watch the TV or else and that he had better be up when they got back in a week or two. So thinking of things to do he remembered Dudley talking about RWBY with his friends at school and how awesome it was and that he loved youtube for showing it.

After a few minute he decide to go watch it His Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had never said anything thing about Dudley's computer. So taking up his rations of bread and a bottle of water he left for Dudley computer. He quick found the series and watch it entrenched and enamored unfortally for Harry the Dursley's had got back early having realized that they had forgotten their reservations. And his Uncle had walked in on him as the fight scene between team's RWBY and the nevermore with team JNPR having just dealt with the death stalker(he had finished the series and was just watching over it for the second time).

His Uncle had when ballistic shouting out about their being not such thing as magic and that obviously he had not been able to beat the freakenshes out of him yet. After that it had just been pain and shouting before the light cut out and the door had slammed shut. He now knew that he had been shut in his cupboard. Not that it mattered

He felt the intense pain in his right arm and left leg and the slow numbing of everything else as his blood leaked out of his noise and from the numerous cuts covering his body. Slowly the world was fading and the pain felt less and less. He didn't know how long it had been but his throat felt parched and their had been a hunger gnawing at his stomach but that like the pain had numbed.

He knew what was happening and that nobody was going to help him. Well at least he'd be with his parents soon... maybe they would love him unlike his 'family'. But that was only looking on the bright side of things Harry didn't want to died for one it would be like the Dursley's won. He thought that maybe if aura had been real he could have used it and for a second he wished it was. And with that last thought Harry James Potter fell unconscious not knowing of the reaction his wish would have upon his currently unknown to him magic.

Harry's magic had been under a lot of pressure with a large block in place. Put their by Dumbledore in an attempted to cut down Harry's accidental magic. However that was not the only pressure the blood wards where draining Harry's magic to sustain itself. This was not mean to be the case love is a powerful magic that can do incredible things but with no love between Harry and the Dursley it had instead of being empowered by their blood relation it had instead weaken it and the ward had sensed the dark presence in Harry's scar and attempted to help but to do so it needed power. Power which it was unable to get from where it was meant to so instead it drain power from the only magical being in the house. Not only was the block preventing access to most of his core but the power drain for the ward's wasn't the only drain the dark and evil presence of Voldemort's horcrux had been draining even more magic to sustain and empower itself so as to possess it's new vessel. But Harry's own magic had recognized the intruder and the harm it meant to it's wielder and began a full out assault with what little it could access in an attempted to kill the intruder. But with Harry so close to death it also tried to heal the broken body it was in. Leaving it unable to keep up it's normal protection.

Of which the Parasite that was the piece of Voldemort's soul stuck in Harry's head took full advantage of in it's attempted to take full control. Initiating a full soul to soul war. A war in which Harry had been slowly losing. Until the full might of the blood wards brought itself to bare as it found it's fuel and lone occupied at the time under attack. Under the full power of even the weaken blood wards the pressure on the block on Harry's magic burst combined with the magic of Harry's core desperation to help protect it's wielder. And with the fresh and massive increase in power the shear amount of power overwhelmed the tiny piece of soul from Lord Voldemort destroying it completely. Next Harry's magic took in the blood wards it then cut the connection it had with number four privet drive. Sensing the hate and dislike of the location and of the three non-magic's it's host had. so why would it protected them for nothing in exchange for it's wielder. It then tied it to itself when it felt the original power behind the wards.

However Harry's magic had a problem even as it heal him both body and soul there was just to much power to be contained in the body of a ten year old. Harry's magic had to over produce for so long to get such a small amount of power available for use that when unleashed the power itself started to burn through the body and soul. As it search for a way out of what happen it caught Harry's last thought from before. And it hit the jackpot linking the soul and body in such a way as to grant what it's host had seen in the show it had watched for the idea would be a extremely costly especially to grant the ability to be able to 'unlock' others and for them in turn to be able to 'unlock' others. It would take a total rewrite of both the body and soul as well as linking itself much more closely than it is currently to do so and to grant a semblance... which even for the ungifted would come about in time after an 'unlocking' as it would develop from the soul or combine with it depending on if the user had been gifted or not to start with. after all that is how magic is made for a magical being anyway. it's made from the soul(apart from with house elf's which where magic as they draw magic in from external sources).

So it does so pushing the soul and body together allowing the soul to empower and shield the body and the body to empower and shield the soul(in doing so rendering the killing curse unable to work on the 'unlocked' as the soul is to closely linked to be able to be force out of the body). As it feels itself starting to combine with it's wielders soul it pushes the glyph semblance along with dust creation/manipulation into it's wielders soul and making the semblance heredity with the dust creation/manipulation being copied to any 'unlocked' by any who have dust creation/manipulation being that the dust created is purified 'aura' which leaks off creating dust by the shear presence of the 'unlocked' along with being able to concisely produce dust for using 'aura' to do so.

 **This was just my thought of an rwby-Harry Potter crossover that doesn't have Harry just go to the rwby universe and instead it has rwby powers brought into the Harry Potter universe. The bit at the end was the only way I could think of to have dust come to the Harry Potter universe easily the only other way would be to make Harry extremely Rich and experiment with precious stones to turn them into dust.**


	3. nBSG- power of a Paranoid Admiral

**Wow two chapters aka story's at once I've never done that before xD this story isn't a crossover just an au of Battlestar Galactica calling this story Battlestar Galactica- the power of a Paranoid Admiral**

If you asked anyone what they thought about Admiral Hutson they would say that he was a paranoid old fossil past his time. But none the less he was brilliant he happen to command the Battlestar Pacifica during the first Cylon war so his paranoia was understandable. He had also come from Scorpia with strong ties to the ship construction industry. And ever since the Valkyrie's mission to cross the red line into Cylon territory. Hutson had push thought a few projects to strengthen the fleet while trying to keep as few as possible ship's getting any network upgrades that he thought could be hacked with in this was the CNP program.

Using his considerable influence he had constructed a design he had made himself. Only two had been made for testing like with the Battlestar being meant to be able to take over any ship based combat role the Constructionstar was meant to take over all support roles as such it had hydroponics labs, science labs, a large medical bay and many manufacturing and refinery plants to be able to create any current device in the colonies along with mining facilities to be able mine on asteroids or land on a planet and mine ore from their it also has the ability to constructed up to two Mercury class Battlestars at a time along with it's vipers and raptors. It is also able to create more Constructionstars. The ship looks like the old first Cylon war Basestar it class name is the Hephaestus however for all the functions put into the Constructionstar their isn't to many weapons it has a complete CIWS but it's anti capital ability is limited to it's 16 heavy missile launchers. Only two had been made so far the Hephaestus it's self and the Vulcan (which is just another name for Hephaestus).

He also using his influence when the idea of turning Galactica into a museum he manage to push thought that to include the Pacifica and Athena that where going to be scrapped and he added the Columbia as a demonstration of the Construction star's ability. The four Battlestars where going to be restored to their original specification and have a once over to try and find any problems that needed to be fixed. However he added a viper construction facility so they would be able to replace any of the Viper Mk II and Mk III they had been supplied with. Along with viper simulation facility so that those who come to the museum could experience what it was likes to be in an Mk II or Mk III during the first Cylon war. At least that was the reason Admiral Hutson used to vindicate the inclusion.

He also manage to have the Mercury class Battlestars Pegasus and the Mercury it's self along with the Valkyrie class Battlestars Valkyrie, Ares, Prometheus and the Cerberus along with their vipers and raptors thou he wished the bean counter had taking his idea to improve the Valkyrie class by basically just gluing two together bottom to bottom that take away a massive weakness in the class and double the amount of vipers and raptors and even if they didn't put in the new side wards facing launch tubes and only did the easy to do thing of add three each on the back 12 tubes instead of six would still increase launch rate . Thou also double class cost and volume. None of which had been refit with the CNP yet with Admiral Hutson delaying the upgrade as much as possible. And this is state of things when the 40th anniversary of the end of the first Cylon war rolled around. And the beginning of the second Cylon war began.

 **This start of a story is kind of short but I wasn't able to think of anything else that was needed for the start of the premises that wouldn't take away creativreative direction to who ever adopts the story.**


	4. Worm- strength and power

**This story is a worm story I got the idea after watching Logan. I'm giving the Taylor Laura's Powers from Logon which are really just Wolverine's powers but with only two claws in each hand and one blade what comes out each foot. Along with the adamantium skeleton(no poisioning as it comes with the power in this) and extreme regeneration(not as powerful as Deadpool's which is enhanced by his cancer because of the constant battle between it and the regeneration along with the nature of cancer itself) worm –strength and power.**

Taylor slammed her hands into the metal door in front of her. She can feel the insects crawling over her. As she try carefully not to think of the filth she was in. If only she was strong enough to break out.

as she thought about how she got there. She cursed the staff who saw what was going on and did nothing. She hated the students who ignored what was going on and those who participated. And she despised Madison the little attention seeking whore who would follow anyone as long as it would make her come out on top. She hated Emma who betrayed her and had been weak enough to let herself be twisted by Sophia. However she wished Sophia dead for twisting her friend ageist her with her sick and twisted view of the world and leading the bullying campaign that had lasted one and a half years at this point.

Oh god she was going to died in here of infection they killed her. She wanted them to pay for what they did to her.

 **Destination.**

 _ **Agreement.**_

 **Trajectory.**

 _ **Agreement.**_

Taylor world faded black for a second and when she came to she had a feeling she had forgotten something important as she slammed her hands and feet into the locker door again when something unexpected happened. The locker door creaked and a sharp pain in her hands and feet looking down she saw a two sharp metallic blades coming from between the knuckles of the index and middle finger and the ring finger and pinky on each hand and the blades from her feet come out between the big toe and the innermost toe of each foot.

Taylor looks on in shock and panic trying to will the blades away as she watches the blades retracted into her arms. She feels them and the blades in her feet move in to a space inside her that she never knew existed before and she knew she could call upon them anytime she wanted or needed them. Watching in fascination as the holes in her hands that the claws had made when they came out almost instantly healed.

She was a Cape. She had powers. She could be a superhero if she wanted to. She had to get home to test this and think about what she wanted to do. But first she had to get out of this locker.

 **Taylor is pretty out chacter here but remember that she is trapped in a locker and that as this is Wolverine's and Laura's(X-23's) power and that both show heightened aggression and anger.**


	5. Fallout- a Wanderer's journey

**This story is a crossover for fallout but little the first one this one has no fixed crossover also the main character is from Fallout new Vegas and Fallout 3. But uses Fallout 4 tech explains and it is a little AU for all of these. It's been a very long time since I played fallout 1 and 2 so those events are all canon**

The Lone Wander aka The Courier aka The Immortal Man(after all the cybernetic in him and the genetic engineering he had done on himself when he had investigated what the aliens had done to his adopted daughter) aka James Cameron. Has had enough forging peace between the Brotherhood and Steel and the Institute along with the Railroad had taking him away from the mothership zeta which had resulted in his adopted daughter Sally(who still had not age a day pass 12) almost being killed by one of the few remaining aliens and his friend Elliott did die. He hadn't really got on with the Brotherhood for some time now ever since Sarah had been killed in action against one of the few remaining Enclave holdouts. Not even getting into when he acted as a Courier out west when the was investigating a Mr House and the massive mess that it was he helped with.

along with finding a little robot called ED-E their. that he had heavily upgraded as when the local brotherhood chapter and the followers of the apocalypse both wanted the data it held he copied the data and gave it to both one after the other getting armor upgrades for the bot from the brotherhood and the followers of the apocalypse upgrade the weapon. then there was all the upgrades found in the divide that he implemented.

That wasn't the only tech he got from out west the energy to matter machines and their design from big mountain along with the their auto doc's, and hologram tech and all the implants and subdermal armor bought from the follower's along with the implants from Big mt itself. Along with recharger technology. Using the alien mothership he design the technology to work with the fusion cell's and core and combine it with the gatling laser(that can be modified into a heavy laser cannon aka a small version of liberty primes main weapon each shot cost 10 times that of a normal shot from the gatling laser ) as well as a laser rifle and pistol. He also design a plasma rifle and pistol that used fusion cells instead of plasma cartridges with recharger tech however he always had preferred laser weapons.

He had also design a power armor it looked like Enclave mk II power armor(fallout four mod) it used a mix of saturnite and durframe alloy and it held every upgrade that could be put on it however he was unable to put a Tesla coil or jetpack on it the Tesla coil as it messed with the recharger technology he inclued and as for the jetpack it's space was taking up with a downsized energy to matter(which has it own recharge technology and independent fusion core)converter fitted to the back for the armor to be able to build anything that has been programmed into it. Fitted to the side of the converter is his gatling laser (with gun sights, charging barrels and a beam focuser ) on the other side is a laser rifle ( improved sights, overcharged capacitor, recoil compensating stock, improved charging barrel and a fine-tuned beam focuser) and inside the armor on his hip is a laser pistol (improved sights, overcharged capacitor, sharpshooter grip, improved short barrel and a fine-tuned beam focuser), and a few plasma grenades and nuka grenades and his full shadow heavy combat armor with army fatigue under it with ballistic weave mk V.

On the medical side he had massively improve the stimpack by adding the mysterious serum that he found from that Lorenzo guy. it turned out to be his blood easy enough to synthesize it even without an energy to matter converter(mostly by adding a normal stimpack injection as the stem cell it contains copy the healthy cell nearby). Addictol(pretty common cure to addiction even if Addictol itself was rare now-a-day's) and Cure-all which he got from vault 87 from a miss nanny that he later help gain a synth body. It was pretty lucky no one got bit by any of the molerat's there apparently they had a disease that could easily kill someone young and cause permanent harm to an adult. and as the disease had no cure meaning it be untreatable without having to use the only know Cure-all in existed.

With everything packed up he look to his adopted daughter and smile they had found on the alien ship a dimensional transport device. And they were going to use it alongside their kind of pet robot ED-E(dog-meat had die a few years ago before he found out about cyborg-dog's and how to make them). Sally herself was wearing child sized army fatigues with ballistic weave mk V and had a laser pistol (improved sights, overcharged capacitor, sharpshooter grip, improved short barrel and a fine-tuned beam focuser) and a upgrade pip boy 3000 similar to his own allowing computer access to ED-E and the Energy to matter converter alongside everything that was able to be done on a normal super computer thanks to the increase in computing power by studying ED-E and the alien ship itself having the pip boy's store all the knowledge they had collect in this dimensional including schematic's of everything they had ever come across even if they didn't understand it. They had sent via teleport a message to the BOS in the capital wasteland as well as launched a beacon(it take about ten minutes to reach the citadel) to allow the brotherhood to take over the ship now that there was no one else going to be living there especially as they were going to destroy the dimensional transport device behind them.

As they prepare for the distortion of using the device he was happy he knew about the safe measures that make sure that they were transported going to be transported to a place that can support life of the type the device is transporting in the dimensional it transports the passengers to.

He smiles when he thinks of the adventure they are going on soon and hopefully to a place that that hasn't been hit with nuclear war.

A fresh start.

 **And done for this I would suggest the universe they end up be say stargate end of season 1, Battlestar Galactica anytime between the** **tylium asteroid** **and the battle of new Caprica, halo around 3-4 years before the fall of reach, Skyrim just after the dragon attack on helgen, rwby shortly before or after team rwby has formed . Babylon 5 could work but most of it's tech is around the same level or higher. But Mass effect is a good idea around the time that the Prothean beacon on mars is found.**


	6. GOT- Were Val Helsing

**here is another idea i had this one is a Game Of Thrones(aka A Song Of Ice and Fire) and Van Helsing cross over**

Gabriel looked around in confusion the last thing he remembered was the dying Dracula swinging his clawed hand at him seemingly determined to take him with him. all that was around him was a bleak grey expanse.

then a white tree with red blood colored leaves faded into his vision this tree had a face carved into it. one that looked like it was laughing.

suddenly he heard a voice in his head "Gabriel so called the hand of God i an a member of a race known as the old Gods to the First Men and i have a proposition for you"

"What" he answered in confusion "and how can a tree be a God if you even are a God" the challenge in his voice was unmistakble

"this is not my true form this is just the medium that our follower choose to communicate with us their are others medium like the form that the Andal's twisted to their own ends with their hate of all they don't understand like magic" the hard powerful voice answered " and we are Gods to your species understanding of the idea it's unlikely you know of what i'm talking about as it's a world very different to your own where this is happening are you willing to listen to my proposal or do you just want to move on to be reborn again as is the way of all mortals"

Gabriel sighs "very well then lets hear it"

"The First Men our follower are being attacked and if they are lossed then they will take with them knowledge that will be needed a long time from where you shall be place eventually leading to that world being covered in ice cold and dark abominations ending all life but their own and their undead servants" answered the powerful voice "my kind do not want that to happen and are willing to intercede to stop this however the last time we interacted heavily in the mortal world did not end well for those we had tried to protect so we have decide on a other course. one that will give you a something you have always wanted."

"really what is that" Gabriel ask in interest

"A family. More specifically the most powerful and Honorable of our human followers known for their magical power, marshal skill and intelligence. at least when it doesn't concern politics so the knowledge you hold be put to great use. if you accepted i will tell you more if not i will look for another to fulfill the roll or even make someone to do so."

Gabriel thinks about about for a few seconds before he comes to the only conclusion he can. he swore he would do anything he could to protect humanity and if he didn't help it could he with them extincted in this world. plus he had always wanted a family "very well but i don't want my unnatural long life span to come with me" thinking about how he didn't want to outlive any friends and family with the knowledge that he would outlive them all just because he wouldn't age

"very well then mortal but know this you will be born without it but the curse attached to your soul and old body will come with just changed to be a blessing you will be in control and be able to change when ever you wish alongside that you shall have your new family's ability to warg animals and their deep connection with direwolf's thou you shall not have the rare greensight as that is both a curse and a blessing one you shall not need for your future task. the crossbow your friend made would help if a flint was added to set each arrow on fire as it's shot then all the better the poleaxe would be a good weapon to introduce as an all purpose melee weapon (war hammer on one side axe on the other with a spears spike on the top and butt plate at the bottom ) but you can forget the gun as their is no sulfur or crude oil in that world. your knowledge of stonemasonly only match's their own but mining and metal working and how to mass produce steel with a blast furnace and bessemer converter with limestone lining can help the current problems alongside your more knowledge of modern farming including glass gardens aka green houses and how to farm and tame animals" the powerful voice sounds pleased with itself

"however in the future the only effective weapons will be ageist the real threats for the abominations are dragonfire, obsidian aka dragonglass and dragonsteel aka valyrian steel which is normal steel with crushed obsidian and dragon bone added to it all. most think that their are magic spell weaved into the metal but that is untrue and a cover by it's creators for it magical properties gotten from the magic of the two added materials the undead servants can only be destroy with fire. thou they burn very easily so a slow burn gel on melee weapons and fire arrows. if possible you should get the Free Folk aka Wildling to join you along with the Giants(with their mammoths) and if possible the Children Of The Forest or at least get enough to join you so that they have a large enough gene pool to not go extinct if abominations try to kill them off. getting dragons(that maybe also be a useful supply of dragon bone to make dragonsteel) and/or gryphos and taming them would massively help later on to go with the direwolf your new family the Starks kings of the North will have. good luck Theon Stark may the Andal's fear your very name when they come" and with that Gabriel closed his eyes and felt suddenly very tired weak and small

"it's a boy milady"


End file.
